Back to the Past: Harry's Wish Part II
by opungo
Summary: Thanks to Ron's big mouth, Harry, Ron, and Hermione go through time to the future where they meet their kids and Ron and Harry find out what they're like in the future...they don't like what they hear...DISCONTINUED
1. Prolouge

In the last chapter of _Back to the Past: Harry's Wish_

"I will remember," he assured Harry. "Now I believe you really should go back. I will see you in a few years." Harry nodded and paced back and forth. _I need some place where I can think. I need some place where I can think_. A door appeared.

"I'll see you soon Professor." Harry stepped inside the room and said in his head, _I wish I could go back to my own time_. He stepped out of the room again and in to the corridor. There was light streaming in through one of the windows at the very end of it. It was day. Harry had gone back to his own time. He started to walk along the corridor, the door vanishing behind him.

"Harry!" said a voice from behind him. He looked around to see Hermione running toward him, closely followed by Ginny, who was changed in to Quidditch robes. "Please talk to Ginny, she needs some advice for today," Hermione pleaded. Harry looked at Ginny who looked a little pale.

"Sure," Harry began. He was cut off for a moment by a muffled voice that seemed to be coming from Hermione's bag. "Hermione? Are you trying to smuggle a house elf to freedom?" Harry found himself asking, smiling slightly.

"Don't be so immature, Harry," Hermione said sternly, opening her bag. "Honestly, this fight between you and Sirius has gone on quite long enough! He only had your best interest in mind when he agreed with Dumbledore that you need Occlumency lessons, even if they were with Snape." Hermione pulled a mirror out of her bag. Harry had to jump back some at what he saw. Instead of seeing his own or Hermione's reflection he saw Sirius. He looked somewhat different. He didn't look like he had ever been in Azkaban. His hair was short, his skin clean-shaven, and he was wearing brand new robes instead of secondhand and frayed ones.

"Hello, Hermione," he greeted. Hermione walked a little ahead of Harry and Ginny. "Harry's still miffed, I take it?" he asked. Although he could not see it, Harry was sure she was rolling her eyes. "Well, I just thought I'd let you know I'm waiting in the Entrance Hall." Harry felt his heart skip a beat. Did Sirius just say he was in the Entrance Hall? At Hogwarts?

Hermione tucked the mirror in to her bag again and looked at Harry over her shoulder. "Are you at least going to sit with us?" she asked. "Or are you going to force Sirius to sit with the teachers? He doesn't like it when you're not talking to him, Harry. Where are you going?" she called out. Harry had broken out in to a run. Hermione and Ginny started to run after him, pleading for him to slow down.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the Entrance Hall. Sirius was standing there, talking with Professor McGonagall. This had to be a dream. Sirius was supposed to be a convicted murderer in hiding. What was he doing in broad daylight?

"Hey, Mr. Black!" Dean called out as he passed by. Sirius looked around.

"I told you Dean, call me Sirius!" he called after him. McGonagall walked out the doors and Harry felt a hand on his arm. Before he registered that it was Hermione's, she had dragged him over to Sirius.

"Hello, Hermione," he greeted. "Harry, you look like you've seen a ghost." Sirius looked concerned and Harry could understand why. He felt white and shaky and was very surprised he hadn't fainted at the sight of Sirius in the Entrance Hall talking casually talking with Professor McGonagall.

Finally, Harry said, "Boy do I have a story for you."

_...Now…_

**Back to the Past: Harry's Wish Part II**

Sirius eyed Harry curiously. "So, I guess you're not mad at me?" he asked. Now it was time for Harry to eye Sirius curiously.

"Why would I be mad?" Harry found himself asking. Sirius took a small step back and seemed to be examining Harry.

"Who are you and what've you done with the _real_ Harry James Potter?"

"Who are _you_ and what've you done with the real Sirius Black? You're not supposed to be here!"

"_Harry!" _scolded Hermione. "Grow up! Honestly!" Sirius just waved his hand.

"It's okay, Hermione," he told her. "He's had it rough lately and those Occlumency lessons can't have been too much fun. He can be mad at me if he wants."

"But I'm not mad at you!" Harry tried desperately to explain. "I'm just surprised to see you in the Entrance Hall! Here! Where everybody can see you!" Sirius put a hand on Harry's head, checking to see if he was running a fever. Harry impatiently brushed his hand away.

"I'm not sick!" Harry said impatiently.

"Sorry," Sirius apologized. "I just thought I'd check. I don't see why you're so worried about me coming to watch a Quidditch game."

_Of course I'm worried_, Harry thought to himself. _You're a convicted murderer on the run! Or are you?_

"I'm not worried! I'm-"

"_Hem-hem!_" Harry cringed at the sound of the cough. Just his luck, Umbridge was still there. He looked around to see the toad-like woman looking very happy. Of course she was, Ginny was standing there about to play the same position Harry had played before he was banned from Quidditch.

"Don't dawdle in the Entrance Hall," she said in her falsely-sweet voice. She stood there staring at the lot of them until they left.

"I'd love to give that woman a good kick," Sirius growled under his breath. "The stuff she's done to you and to Remus…" Sirius continued muttering under his breath about Umbridge, using words and names Harry had heard used only once before by Kreacher. Harry could hardly concentrate on the game. All he could really concentrate on was Sirius. He was here. In the open! There was nobody panicking at the sight of him. What had Harry done in the past that brought this about?

"That's too bad," said Sirius' voice as if from a long distance away. Harry broke away from his train of thought to look at the score. Gryffindor had lost by ten points. The game seemed incredibly short and the Gryffindor supporters incredibly glum. "So what's with you, Harry?" Both Sirius and Hermione were look at Harry with a mixture of concern and confusion.

"Come on," Harry said. He didn't want to talk about this in front of a large crowd of people. "I'll explain it to both of you." The two of them followed Harry back in to the castle and he led them in to the first empty classroom he could find.

"What's this all about Harry?" Sirius asked as soon as he shut the door behind him. Harry sighed and explained how he had gotten up that morning and gone in to the Room of Requirement and wished he could safely talk with Sirius.

"You could've just used the mirror, Harry," Sirius pointed out. Harry shook his head.

"Sirius," Harry said, not sure how to explain to Sirius. "this morning, I didn't have the mirror. Before I went in to the Room of Requirement you were a-a…a convicted murderer on the run."

"What?" said Sirius. "Harry, mate I think you really are sick-"

"I'm not sick! Let me explain! I went back in time and somehow changed around my future!" There was a great ringing silence in the room for a few seconds before Sirius cleared his throat and said, "Could you possibly elaborate on this, Harry?" So he did.

Harry explained how he had been feeling depressed about how he wasn't on the team anymore and everybody thought he was a loon and nobody believed him and he just wanted to talk with Sirius. So he went in to the Room of Requirement and wished he could safely talk with Sirius and spent about a month in his parent's time when they were teenagers at school.

"How was I a convicted murderer this morning and now I'm just the godfather that's been your legal guardian since your parents died?" Sirius asked curiously. Harry continued, even though his throat was very dry from first explaining about how Sirius had gone after Peter, got framed for murdering thirteen people, and ended up in Azkaban for twelve years and was the first one to escape. Hermione looked white. Sirius, however, was still puzzled.

"What I don't get is, you look _exactly_ like James. If you did come back to Hogwarts while I was there, how come I don't remember you?" Before Harry could open his mouth to say he had absolutely no idea why Sirius didn't remember him from his Hogwarts years, the classroom door swung open. Hermione emitted a small shriek before collecting herself and seeing who had just come in. It was Professor Dumbledore with an odd sort of twinkle in his eye.

"It's amazing what a simple Memory Charm can do," Dumbledore said with a small sort of smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: Many of you asked for a sequel. So here's the first chapter. I know it's kind of short but it's kind of more like a prolouge than an actual chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**-opungo**


	2. Explanations

**I stayed home all day today to feel sick, survive off of macaroni and canned peaches, and work on this chapter that I wish was longer. I will try and make the next chapter longer, I swear. But for now, thanks for all the reviews. **

**For all of you that are still confused about this slightly...the reason Sirius is there will be explained by Dumbledore. Also, when Harry went back in time in Part I, he was in the middle of fifth year, he hadn't gone to the Department of Mysteries yet, Sirius was alive, etcetera, etcetera, yadda, yadda. Hope that answers some questions for you.

* * *

**

"Memory Charm?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore nodded and shut the classroom door behind him, locking it shut with his wand.

"Yes, a Memory Charm. After you left for your own time many years ago, Harry, I modified the memories of the people around you. They remember you know as Spencer Williams," he explained.

"I don't remember him," said Sirius. Harry groaned.

"Great, I got to see my parents and they never knew I was there."

"It was all for the best, Harry," Hermione assured him. "But think, you at Hogwarts when you're parents were there, and several years later you're born to them. That would seriously alter time if Dumbledore allowed them to remember you."

"Since you obviously lived in an alternate reality before this little adventure of yours," said Dumbledore. "Hermione and Sirius might want to help you and explain what your life is like now. But Harry, you must promise me that you will not do anymore Time-Traveling. Even if you meddle with the past only a little, it can change the future."

"So, _that's_ why Sirius is no longer a convicted murder?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"It seems that even though he can't remember you specifically from Hogwarts, just your presence was enough to change time. I'll leave you three now. Remember, meddle with time, even if it's just a little bit, and you could change it drastically." With that, Dumbledore left the room, leaving them in silence.

"So, er," said Sirius. "where should we start explaining?" he asked awkwardly. Harry shrugged.

"Well, I'm the only one to survive the Killing Curse when I was only one," Harry began. Hermione nodded.

"Yes," she said. "You were the one that defeated V-Voldemort. It's how you got the lightning-shaped scar on your forehead."

"Then I went off to live with the Dursleys for ten years-"

"_Are you kidding me?"_ Sirius asked incredulously. "Your mother's sister? I'd never let you go there."

"Well before I went back to the past I lived with them until I got my Hogwarts letter." Sirius shook his head, but it was Hermione who spoke.

"You live in a house with Sirius, Harry," she said. "It's outside a small village. You actually live close to Ron. He and I stayed there in the summer before our third year." Harry felt a bit of disappointment. If he was living with Sirius that meant he never go to blow up Aunt Marge.

"Skip ahead to Hogwarts, what did you do in your first year?" Sirius asked.

"I met Ron and Hermione on the train and they're my best friends now," Harry said proudly. Hermione smiled and said, "That's true."

"I made the Quidditch team as Seeker, helped Ron save Hermione from a troll, and we saved the Sorcerer's Stone from Quirrell."

"You get an 'O'!" Sirius cheered. Hermione looked somewhere between amused and disapproving.

"Second year, A house elf named Dobby came and told me not to go to Hogwarts ("That's true," said Sirius), the Chamber of Secrets was opened, I found out I can talk to snakes, Hermione got petrified, and it turned out to be Ginny who was being possessed by Voldemort and unleashing a basilisk on the students."

"What about third year?"

"Okay, well, my story goes a bit off. Sirius escaped from Azkaban and I thought he was trying to kill me. I said _thought!_ I believed you were innocent after a while. Ron's pet rat turned out to be Peter Pettigrew and Professor Lupin taught Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Besides the bit about the rat and my escape from Azkaban, that was pretty much all true," Sirius said. "Although I can tell you that Peter is with Voldemort now, but if the fourth year you remember is the same one we know, then there's no need to tell you that."

"Fourth year?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"There was the Dark Mark at the Quidditch Cup, The Triwizard Tournament, I was picked as the fourth champion, first task was dragons, there was the Yule Ball where you went with Viktor Krum (Hermione turned a little pink), the second task was at the lake, and the third task was a maze. But the cup turned out to be a Portkey and Voldemort killed Cedric and retuned to his body." Sirius nodded sadly.

"That unfortunately is true," Sirius confirmed. Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic look before he continued.

"This year, everybody basically thinks I'm an attention-seeking fraud, Umbridge is trying to keep us from doing magic, and we formed the D.A." Hermione smiled proudly at Harry for remembering the D.A.

"That would be true," she confirmed. Sirius suddenly stood up.

"I'm sorry that I won't be able to guide you through this alternate universe of yours, but I'm going to have to go," Sirius said. "Hermione will be able to help…possibly Ron. Do you want me to walk with you back up to the Fat Lady?" Harry shook his head.

"We'll be fine." They all walked out of the classroom together and walked separate ways down the corridor.

"Anything you need to know?" Hermione asked in a whisper. Harry smiled a bit, he had the urge to ask and he couldn't fight it.

"Am I dating anybody?" He was now grinning a bit. Hermione laughed but still looked a little disapproving.

"Honestly, Harry. Aren't there more important things you should be asking?"

"This is important," Harry insisted half-jokingly. "I need to know so I don't accidentally insult her or anything by not remembering if I go out with her. I might not know much about girls, but I do know enough to know that they'd be mad at me for not remembering something like this."

"Alright, yes you are," Hermione said finally.

"Excellent, who?"

"Ginny."

_What?_ Harry thought to himself.

"Er, did Ron take it badly?"

"No, not really, he's much happier she's dating you than any other boy. Were you dating her before you changed time?" Hermione asked sharply. Harry quickly lied.

"Yes."

"Alright, then," Hermione drifted off. "_Phoenix tears_." Harry wondered why Hermione was saying "_Phoenix tears_" for a moment before he realized that they were in front of the Fat Lady.

"Let's go talk with Ron," Hermione said quietly while they climbed through the portrait hole. "This'll take his mind off the game."


	3. The Short Filler Chapter

Harry was happy to be back in his own time, he was happy that Ron and Hermione were still there, and most of all, he was happy that Sirius was free. However, he was very unhappy about several things. For one, Umbridge was there and just as horrible as when he left, people still thought he had gone mad, and he was now facing the same awkwardness with Ginny he had faced with his mother. He had to avoid her all the time. This was made easier by them being a year apart and Angelina's long Quidditch practices, but it was still difficult for Harry.

Hermione gave Harry the mirror he had seen when he first came back and explained to him how to use it to talk to Sirius. Now Harry didn't have to worry about talking with him in the fire or sending him letters in code. The mirror made it easier to talk to Sirius about what went on in school and anything that bothered him. Although he had to be careful of when exactly he called him. Sirius had a job. A week after Harry came back from time, there was a D.A. meeting.

"So," Harry said to Ron when they entered the Room of Requirement with Hermione that evening "What did we practice last time?"

"Stunning," Ron answered. "I think you said something about jinxes this time. If you go over the Bat-Bogey Hex, Ginny definitely won't have trouble with that one." Harry felt his stomach tie in a knot at the mention of Ginny. Ron plopped down on to a pillow and sighed. "I still can't believe _you_ got to travel back in time, mate," he said, smiling.

"He could've seriously altered time, Ron," Hermione snapped.

"Well too late Hermione, he already did."

"Would you two stop bickering?" Harry cut in when Hermione was getting ready to retort. Hermione grabbed one of the books and sat down on the other side of the room from Ron, reading intently. Ron glanced over at Hermione before muttering to Harry, "I still wish the three of us could all time-travel."

"Trust me, you don't," Harry told him. "Do you realize how awkward it was when my Mum started to _like me?_" Ron shrugged. "Where would you even go?"

Ron thought for a moment before answering, "The future. I wish me, you, and Hermione could go to the future. About twenty years, I reckon. Hogwarts will be really different by that time." Harry nodded.

"You want to practice stunning before everybody gets here?" Harry suggested. Ron nodded and the two dragged out some pillows to the middle of the room.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry cried out. Ron immediately froze up and fell back on the pillow. Harry quickly unfroze him.

"You didn't even say 'on the count of three'!" Ron grumbled when Harry helped him up.

"Yeah," Harry said sarcastically "because when a Death Eater comes up and decides to do you in, he's obviously going to count to three before attacking." Ron merely shrugged. He and Harry continued Stunning each other until Hermione yelled, "HARRY!"

"What?" Harry replied after reviving Ron.

"We've been here for an hour and nobody has showed up yet." Harry glanced at his own watch. She was right. "I don't understand. The coins say that there should be a meeting today."

"Maybe everybody forgot about it?" Ron suggested. Hermione narrowed here eyes at him.

"Everybody in the D.A. besides us forgot there was a meeting, Ron?" Ron looked uncomfortable under Hermione's interrogation spotlight.

"It was just a suggestion, Hermione," Ron protested.

"Look," Harry cut in before they could start to bicker. "let's just go back to the common room. Nobody's coming tonight." Hermione and Ron cast glances at each other before following Harry out of the room. Their bickering started again almost the moment the door vanished behind them and only stopped when they noticed Harry had stopped to look out a window.

"Harry?" Hermione said, stepping towards him. "Are you alright?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but do you notice anything different?" he asked her, gesturing towards the window. Outside it was warm and sunny. It only took Hermione a minute to realize what Harry was talking about and she turned very white.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked. Hermione looked too shaken to answer, so Harry did.

"Ron," he said. "I think we've traveled through time again."


	4. Disguises and relatives?

**School...evil school. Evil writer's block too. I had a hard time getting started on this chapter. But I got it written...eventually. While I was trying to think of what to write for this, my mind kept on wandering to the world of Harry Potter and I found out something that may have some significance! (Watch it have absolutely NOTHING to do with Deathly Hallows once it comes out)**

**In Harry's second year, Tom Marvolo Riddle (VOLDY!) was 16 years old 50 years before. So Voldemort was 66 in Harry's second year. So when Harry finally battles Voldemort for the last time in the seventh book, Harry will be 17 and Voldemort will be 71. The numbers in their ages are the same, just reversed! Coincidence? I think not! (Or maybe it is)**

**Okay, enough with this random stuff. Time for the story...**

**-opungo**

* * *

"Back inside the Room of Requirement, now!" Hermione hissed. She set off at a brisk pace down the corridor, Harry and Ron tripping over their robes to try and keep up with her.

They almost collided with her when she suddenly stopped in front of the entrance to the Room. She paced back and forth, a mixture of fury and disbelief on her face. When the door finally reappeared again, Hermione seized Ron and Harry by the front of their robes and shoved them inside.

They hardly had a chance to register that the room had become the D.A. headquarters again, when Hermione snapped the door shut and turned to face the two of them with her hands on her hips. Harry was strongly reminded of Mrs. Weasley.

"Which one of you did it?" Hermione demanded. Harry and Ron exchanged confused glances.

"Did what?" Ron asked.

"Did, whatever just happened to us…sent us to wherever we are-I…I can't explain. All I know is that we've traveled through time again. You saw what it was like outside the window. It was sunny, daytime, and it's a different season. _Which one of you did it?"_ Hermione demanded for a second time.

Harry and Ron racked their brains in silence. Then a look of comprehensive horror dawned on Ron's face. Ron gulped and bravely muttered to a very livid Hermione, "I think it might've been me."

Hermione just stared at Ron, unblinking. Harry had the impression that she was trying her best not to curse or yell at the top of her lungs at Ron.

"Where…did…you send us?" Hermione asked slowly.

"The future."

"_You WHAT?"_

Harry leaped back in alarm. The way Hermione had just yelled seemed like a Fillbuster Firework had been set off.

"…_I CAN'T BELIVE YOU RON…OF ALL THE IRREPSONSIBLE THINGS FOR YOU TO DO…DUMBLEDORE TOLD US SPECIFICALLY NOT TO MEDDLE WITH TIME!"_

"HERMIONE!" Harry cut in. "We need to figure out a plan."

"_Plan?_" Hermione said shrilly. "I intend for us to go back to the past! _That's_ the plan!"

"If you remember my story Hermione, I couldn't go back until I actually fulfilled my wish. It'll probably be the same for us. Ron, what exactly was your wish again?"

Ron sighed and said, "I just wanted for the three of us to go twenty years in to Hogwarts future. I just wanted to see how different Hogwarts was."

Hermione paced the room back and forth, deep in thought about the situation at hand. Finally she turned to them and said, "We're going to disguise ourselves."

"How?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at him as if he had just asked for the most obvious answer in the world.

"I know spells to change your appearance," she answered. "It's very simple. For me anyway." Hermione pulled out her wand and seemed to be thinking of what she should do to Ron and Harry to make them indistinguishable.

"Hermione, why do we have to disguise ourselves?" Harry asked.

"What if we have kids attending Hogwarts at this time?" Hermione demanded. "What if all of Ron's siblings got married and had kids? We can't risk having them recognize us."

Suddenly and swiftly she rapped Harry on the head with her wand. He thought she was trying to Disillusion him, but he didn't feel the same sensation. Instead it felt like the hair on his head was moving about rapidly as if it had become alive and his eyes kept going in and out of focus. He also felt as if he was unwillingly pulling faces.

"You look weird with blonde hair, mate," Ron said when the sensation had passed. Harry wished for a mirror and one appeared by his feet. When he picked it up and examined his reflection, it was not his own. He was completely indistinguishable from the normal messy black hair and green eyes. He now had dishwater blonde hair, brown eyes, his nose was slightly longer than normal, and his ears stuck out some.

"Did you have to make my ears stick out, Hermione?" Harry demanded. Even his voice sounded different.

She didn't answer. Instead she rapped Ron and herself on the head. Harry watched as their appearance changed before his eyes. Ron's hair changed to brown, some of his freckles disappeared, and his big hands and feet seemed to be more proportionate to him.

Hermione gave herself straight dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and Harry swore she grew at least half an inch. They all looked perplexed at each other. It was strange to see themselves like this.

"What now?" Harry asked.

"We go to the Headmaster's or Headmistress's office and say we're new students," Hermione said simply, her voice slightly higher than normal. "I'll do the talking, you two can just sit there and talk when it's appropriate." Three sheets of parchment appeared and Hermione tapped each of them with her wand, making words and lines appear on them. Fake records and grades, Harry guessed.

"We'll need to find someone that might know the password," Hermione said uncertainly, removing her Hogwarts robe. Harry and Ron did the same. "Let's go." She pulled the door of the Room of Requirement open. Harry and Ron quickly followed her out and through the school to Dumbledore's office.

They didn't meet any students on the way. They guessed they were either in lessons or it was a weekend and they were in their common rooms. One student however, didn't seem to be and they accidentally rammed in to her while turning a corner.

"Sorry," all three of them apologized at once. Harry knew almost at once that apologizing wouldn't help them very much: there was a Prefect's badge on the girl's robes.

"Who are you three? I don't remember seeing you around here," the Prefect girl demanded. She had her hands on her hips and looked quite bossy and pompous. All this combined with her curly red hair made Harry think of one thing: she was a Weasley.

"We're new," Hermione said at once. "We were just trying to find the…the…"

"The Headmistress?" the Prefect girl finished. "I can show you to her office and give you the password. Follow me." Looking very important, the girl set off down the corridor, behind tapestries, and up staircases until they finally reached the gargoyle to Dumbledore's office.

She said Headmistress, Dumbledore's not the Headmaster anymore, Harry reminded himself.

"_Wattle bird_," the Prefect girl said. The gargoyle immediately sprang to life and leapt aside to reveal a revolving staircase leading upwards. "Just straight up the stairs. Her name's McGonagall. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to patrolling the corridors. Students act so _immature_ on weekend. I'll never understand it." Shaking her head, the Prefect girl walked down the corridor, leaving Ron, Harry, and Hermione to leap on the revolving staircase.

"She's a relative of mine, I'm sure of it," Ron said when they were on the staircase. A look of disbelief came on his face. "No-I don't believe it! I think that poor kid is Percy's!"

Harry stifled his sniggers as Hermione knocked on the door. "Enter," came McGonagall's voice from within. She was sitting at Dumbledore's old desk, writing something on a piece of parchment. She stopped, however when she saw the three.

"Hello," Hermione said nervously. "We're new students."

"Names?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm Helen Grant," she said at once. Hermione must've been thinking of names since she had disguised them. "These two are Henry Perkins and Robert Williams."

McGonagall nodded and with a wave of her wand, three chairs appeared in front of her desk. They all sat down in a chair, trying to look as if they had never seen her before in their lives.

"Here are some papers from our old school that should explain what our grades are and other information you might find necessary."

McGonagall examined all three of them for a minute.

"Everything seems to be in order," she said placing the papers aside. "Now just to sort you in to the houses. There are four: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

McGonagall walked over to the shelf and picked up the old and battered Sorting Hat and placed it on Hermione's head. Harry saw her gripping the arms of her chair very tightly. After a minute the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry jumped. The hat seemed a lot louder in Dumbledore's office. McGonagall took the hat off and placed it on Ron's head. Harry now understood why Hermione had been gripping the chair so tightly, she was probably pleading that she be put in Gryffindor again. Ron, appeared to be doing the same.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted. Ron looked relieved as the hat was taken on his head and placed on to Harry's.

_You're name isn't Henry Perkins. You're friends have already revealed their secret to me. Now, where to put you? Same house as last time?_

Yes, Harry thought to himself. Please put me in Gryffindor.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted.

"Tell me what subjects you're taking," McGonagall said. "and I'll show you where Gryffindor tower is."


	5. More relatives and shock

Hermione remarkably lied straight in to McGonagall's face by telling her that they had passed the portrait of the Fat Lady she had described trying to find her office, before a redhead Prefect girl pointed them in the right direction.

"If her hair was curly, then that was Patricia Wesley. So much like her father," McGonagall added to herself. Ron and Harry bite the inside of their cheeks to try and keep themselves from laughing.

Harry and Ron also lied about some of the classes they took. Not sure if Hagrid still taught the subject or not, they weren't about to take that risk. Instead (rather reluctantly of course) they signed up for Divination.

After convincing McGonagall that they had left their trunks outside her office door, they were able to leave.

"You actually lied to McGonagall's face, Hermione!" Ron said incredulously.

"It's Helen!" Hermione snapped. "From now on we start calling each other by the names I made up, _Robert_. You remember that too, _Henry_."

"We'll remember," Ron assured her. "Now, what do we do about the trunks, _Helen_?"

"We'll go back to the room and wish for them. Honestly, Robert, I've thought this all out."

They didn't bump in to Patricia on their way to the Room of Requirement or back to the Gryffindor common room when they were rolling their trunks behind them. They were happy about this...until they actually reached the portrait.

"Password?" she asked.

"Er…" Hermione said, looking uncertain. McGonagall had forgotten to give them the password.

"You three new students?" a voice from behind them said. They turned around to see another redhead. This time it was a boy who looked like he was in his fourth year. Another Weasley.

"I'm-"

"_What are you doing, Frank?"_ Patricia Weasley was back again and looked ready to dock points from Gryffindor.

"I was about to introduce myself, Patty," Frank replied rather coolly. "I wasn't about to give them one of dad or Uncle George's products from their shop." He then turned back to the three and said, "Frank Weasley. This girl is, unfortunately, my cousin, Patty."

"I'm Helen Grant," Hermione said. "These two are my friends Henry Perkins and Robert Williams."

"Too much to remember with you," Frank said pointing to Ron. "Okay if I call you Rob instead?"

"Okay…" Ron replied. He was still taking in the news that Fred and George had actually managed to open a shop. And had children.

"Are any of you planning on coming _in_?" The Fat Lady snapped impatiently.

"Ton-Tongue Toffees," Patty muttered disapprovingly. The Fat Lady nodded and swung open. "I'll get your trunks for you. _Locomotor Trunks!_" All three of their trunks rose off the ground and Patty guided them in to the common room with her wand brandished like a conductors baton. Once Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Frank had climbed in to the portrait hole, Patty lowered the trunks.

"I'll show _you_ up to the girl's dormitories," Patty said, pointing to Hermione. Hermione grabbed her trunk and followed Patty up the girls' dormitory staircase. Frank shook his head sadly.

"If we both didn't have red hair, I would deny being related to her," Frank muttered. Harry and Ron sniggered. "I'll show you two up to your dormitory. What year are you in anyway?"

"Fifth," Harry responded. He was still worried Ron might say something in his current state of shock. Though he _looked_ as if he could function normally, Ron was most likely to accidentally blurt out something stupid that would have everybody knowing they were from the past.

"Then you're in a dorm with three of my cousins at the top of the tower," Frank explained. "There's a lot of us Weasley's here at Hogwarts. You see, my dad and all his brothers and sister, make up seven kids. Then when they all went and got married and had kids, it was like Weasley-mania. McGonagall, the headmistress, looks like she's about to have a heart attack every time she sees too many of us at a time walking down the hall. I think it's mainly because of my dad and Uncle George. They're twins, but if you ever heard or went to their shop you'd know. Caused a lot of trouble in school, just for fun, but I doubt McGonagall believes that. Here we are."

Frank pushed open the door labeled 'Fifth Years'. It looked exactly the same as in Harry's time. The only difference was the posters on the wall. There was no longer a football team poster hanging over Dean's usual bed, instead there was a poster of a dragon Harry recognized as a Welsh Green.

"That would be my cousin Cody's bed," Frank explained, seeing where Harry's gaze was. "His dad, Charlie, worked with dragons. He must've passed on his obsession to his son. I'm guessing your beds are there." Frank pointed to two beds that had absolutely nothing on the walls around them. Harry dragged his trunk over to a bed; Ron was very interested in a poster above one of the beds of the Chudley Cannons.

"Can't wait to meet which one of your cousins like the Cannons!" Ron said enthusiastically, before finally dragging his trunk over to a bed.

"Yeah, that's my cousin Ron's bed," Frank said. Ron stopped at the sound of his name. "Ron Junior or Ronald is better if he and his dad are in the same room. He's another example of a dad's obsession being passed out to his son. My Uncle Ron's obsessed with them. You two will get along just fine if you both like the Canons." Ron dropped his trunk at the end of his bed and sat down, looking white.

"So who's in that bed?" Harry asked, pointing to the fifth and final bed. He was hoping Frank wouldn't notice that Ron was pale and Harry's own head was buzzing.

_Ron had a kid?_ Harry kept repeating in his head. _Ron…my best friend…is a DAD?_

"That's the only kid in Hogwarts who's related to the Weasley's but doesn't have our red hair and has a different last name," Frank said. "Harry Potter. His parents decided to name him after his dad too. As if the Weasley's weren't confusing enough. Then again, life is more fun that way."

Harry attempted a smile. It came off rather weak. Harry's head was buzzing with rapid frantic thoughts again.

_I'm a dad. I'm a DAD. BLOODY HELL! I'M A FATHER!_

* * *

**Yes, I know, a rather short chapter, but I loved the ending to it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione meet their kids next chapter, along with some MORE relatives. How awkward and confusing that will be! FUN! Thanks for reading.**

**-opungo**


	6. Noreen, Heather, and Brie

**Author's Note: I am currently suffering from "short-chapter syndrome" so sorry this one's a little short and a little confusing. Yes, there's MORE relatives! Oh, dear. If you want to know which kid belongs to who, I have their first name start with the same name as one of their parents. (Example- CodyCharlie's kid).**

**Oh, also a special thanks to lilJunebug for giving me an idea for another character for this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**

No sooner were the words out of Frank's mouth, than did Harry hear footsteps coming up the stairs and…_singing?_

"Their practice must've gone well then. They're on the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Frank added to Harry and Ron. "If they win the Cup this year it'll be for the tenth year in a row. I wish they'd stop singing that stupid song." As the footsteps approached, Harry could hear voices bellowing a song that was obviously made-up:

_Gryffindor! Oh Gryffindor!_

_The brave and dashing lions!_

_Gryffindor! Oh Gryffindor!_

_If we were to say we weren't the best,_

_We'd sure be lying!_

_Quidditch time is here again_

_And we're sure to win!_

_Gryffindor! Oh Gryffindor!_

_The lions will never be slain!_

_The lions will never be slain!_

_THE…LI…ONS…WILL…NE…VER…BEEEEE…_

The door banged open to reveal three boys, all red in the face, shouldering broomsticks and looking thoroughly happy. The first boy was built like the twins and had a broad, good-natured face that was splattered with so many freckles, he almost looked tan. It had to be Charlie's kid.

The second boy, was an almost exact copy of Ron. He was long, lanky, and had a long nose, big hands and feet. His eyes were brown, though. There was also something about Ron's son that reminded Harry of somebody else, somebody he couldn't put his finger on. Then his eyes fell on the last boy…his son.

He was tall and skinny, with messy jet-black hair, and blue eyes. Harry could tell that they would be the same height if they were to stand back to back. His face, unlike his cousins, had very little freckles. It was almost as if Harry was looking in a mirror.

"Hey, Frank," Cody greeted. Then his gaze fell on Harry and Ron. "Who're these two?"

"Rob and Henry, new students. Have fun." Frank left the room, along with a very awkward-feeling Harry and Ron.

"I'm Cody Weasley, Chaser" Cody greeted while gliding over to his bed. Harry glanced down at Cody's feet and noticed he was standing well balanced on his broomstick.

"I'm Ron Weasley, Keeper" Ron's son greeted. He decided to walk to his bed and not show off like Cody. Ron turned very white at seeing his son. But not as white as Harry when _his_ son went, "I'm Harry Potter, Seeker."

"Any of you play Quidditch?" Cody asked from behind his hangings where he was changing out of his Quidditch robes.

"Yeah," Harry said, his mouth rather dry. "I'm a Seeker." Harry's son grinned widely at hearing this.

"I'm Keeper," Ron mumbled. "But I'm no good."

"Yes, you are. You've just got a problem with nerves."

"You sound like my dad," Ron's son commented. "You should hear him talk. '_I don't know where you got your Quidditch talent, I was no good at it._'" It was a perfect imitation of Ron. "Then my Uncle Harry tries to talk him out of it. _'You were a GREAT Quidditch player, Ron!'_ but my dad's way too stubborn and NEVER admits that other people might be right."

Harry saw Ron's ears and neck go red.

"At least you admitted you have a problem with nerves," Harry's son pointed out to Ron's son. "You were able to get help with your nerves and not let them get the better of you. No offense, but that's something your dad has yet to do."

"Yeah, like my mum always says, '_You're so much like your father, but at least you have MY common sense.'_"

This new imitation _definitely_ reminded Harry of somebody. It was somebody he knew very well. Just as Harry was thinking this, three girls walked in to the dormitory.

The first was Hermione.

The second was a girl with a heart-shaped face and light brown hair. This girl reminded Harry so strongly of two people at once, it was almost annoying.

The third girl had bushy red hair and was about the same height as Hermione. Harry had to keep his jaw from dropping.

The third girl, he realized, was Hermione's daughter.

"Wotcher!" the second girl greeted. She screwed up her face as if trying to remember something, then, a second later, her hair turned purple. Harry had great difficulty not to pass out from shock. The third girl had to be the daughter of Tonks "I'm Noreen Lupin. You two must be Henry and Rob"

_Wait_, Harry thought. _She's a Metamorphogus like TONKS but her surname is LUPIN? TONKS and LUPIN?_

"I'm Heather Weasley," Hermione's daughter greeted.

"My baby sister," Ron's son said.

"We're twins! You're older than me by _two minutes!_"

"Couldn't you have stayed in Mum? I enjoyed being an only child." Cody gave a snort.

"Like Aunt Hermione would've enjoyed that."

Harry, who was near passing out at first, had to fight himself from laughing. Ron and Hermione had _twins._ He glanced over at Ron to see how he was taking it. He looked very white and wide-eyed. Hermione sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. He assumed her knees would've given out if she had stood up any longer.

As if there weren't enough relatives in the room _another_ girl walked in. She looked to be about fifth year and was wearing a Prefect's badge. She had perfectly even, white teeth and a long sheet of strawberry blonde hair. There was no doubt of who she reminded Harry of. What he _didn't_ get was that Fleur had married in to the Weasley's.

"Hello Brie," Cody greeted.

"Patty told me there were new students," she said with a slight French accent.

"Helen, Rob, and Henry," Cody replied, pointing to the different people as he named them. "Sorry to abandon you three, but we kind of promised Hagrid, the gamekeeper, that we'd have tea with him after Quidditch practice. We'll see you at dinner!" Cody, closely followed by Ron's son and Harry's son, ran out the dormitory door.

"I'm off to terrorize the first years," said Noreen. "They think it's scary whenever I change appearance."

"They've just hardly seen anybody do it before," Brie stated reasonably.

"Then she shouldn't do it to them!" said Heather. Harry had to fight himself from laughing again. She was the spitting image of Hermione in every way.

"Come on, Heather," said Noreen has she opened the door. "learn to have some fun!" Noreen left the dorm room, closely followed by Heather and Brie. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were left alone. After a few seconds of ringing silence Harry busted out laughing.

"_What_ are you laughing at?" Hermione demanded.

"You…had…twins…with…" That was all Harry had managed to say between laughter. Ron and Hermione were both very red in the face. So was Harry, but for different reasons.

"Guess who had three kids with Ginny?" Hermione spat. "You!" That shut Harry up immediately. Ron, however, seemed to have found his voice once more.

"You…" he said quietly to Harry. "…and Ginny? My sister? I-I…AAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHH!" Ron, very suddenly, launched himself at Harry and knocked him off his four-poster to the floor. Hermione, without a thought, whipped out her wand and performed "_Petrificus Totalus"_ on the two of them.

"Can't you act or _think_ rationally today at all?" Hermione demanded of the immobile Ron. She performed the countercurse on Harry and he stood up.

"Whose kids were those?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Well one was mine obviously," Hermione said, her cheeks turning pink. "The second one was Tonk's-"

"And Lupin's," Ron said grinning. Hermione had just performed the countercurse on him as well.

"The third was Bill's and Fleur's." Ron's jaw dropped. He obviously hadn't connected that Fleur was related to him in this time like Harry had.

"Who were the kids in here?" Hemione asked. "I know one was your son and one was mine but who was the third one?"

"Cody Weasley," Harry answered. "Charlie's kid." he added to her puzzled expression. Hermione paced the room for a minute in deep thought, muttering very quietly to herself.

"We're staying here for a week and _only_ a week," Hermione decided suddenly.

"Why?" Ron asked. "Why should we only stay a week?"

"_We shouldn't even be here!"_ Hermione snapped. "_A week. ONLY a week!"_

Harry, though shaken by the day's events, couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He only had one week to get to know his son.


	7. Ron and Harry's not so great future

The next day reminded Harry much like his first day of school in his parents' time. Whispers followed them to the Great Hall to breakfast, but that was only because they were new students, not because they looked like anybody.

Harry only slightly welcomed the attention. They weren't saying he was crazy, so that was fine with him.

Ron, who was usually always cast in Harry's shadow, welcomed it. Almost the minute they walked in to the Great Hall, they were ambushed by none other than Patty Weasley.

"I have your books," she said dropping three sets of books in to their hands. "and your schedule. Enjoy your breakfast."

"You have Divination with us!" said Cody, looking at Harry and Ron's timetable and pointing to his cousins. "It's a bit of rubbish and we have a cooky teacher who keeps on predicting deaths of random students, but her work is easy. All you have to do is make up a whole bunch of miserable stuff and she laps it all up."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. It seemed that Trelawney was still teaching the same subject.

"Taking Arthimancy?" Heather said curiously, looking at Hermione's schedule when she sat down. "And Ancient Runes? That's a lot better of a choice than Divination."

"You're just saying that because you were complete rubbish at Divination and the teacher told you so," Ron's son muttered. Harry had to suppress a grin.

"I'm saying it because the subject is rubbish!" Heather snapped.

"I agree," said Hermione. Heather brightened up that somebody agreed with her and immediately started going in to deep discussion with Hermione about their first class, Transfiguration.

"Who teaches Transfiguration?" Ron asked. Before his question could be answered, there was the sound of flapping wings and the screeches and hoots of hundreds of owls.

"I bet you a Galleon that my dad and your dad have sent us a letter," Ron's son muttered to Harry's son.

"I'm not taking you up on that bet because it's way too predictable of them," Harry's son replied. "Oh, look. What do you know?" A barn owl and a tawny owl landed in front of the two boys. On the barn owl was an envelope with Ron's untidy scrawl and on the envelope on the tawny owl Harry recognized his own handwriting.

"Why have your dads written to you?" Harry asked curiously.

"We got detention for two weeks the other day," Ron's son said casually while ripping open his letter. "at least, I'm sure that's-yeah, that's his reason for writing," he confirmed while reading the letter.

"Same with my dad," said Harry's son rolling his eyes. "With all the capitals he used, he might as well have sent a Howler. Here read it for yourself, Henry. You can get a pretty good idea of what my dad is like." said Harry's son, passing Harry the letter. Harry read it:

_HARRY POTTER!_

_WHAT WERE YOU AND RON THINKING WHEN YOU TWO BEWITCHED THAT SUIT OF ARMOUR TO SING CURSE WORDS?! AND WHY WOULD YOU TWO GREASE THE FLOOR OF THE CHARMS CORRIDOR AND THEN SLIDE FILCH'S CAT DOWN IT?! I GOT A LETTER FROM MCGONAGALL ABOUT IT! I AM ABSOLUTELY APPALLED AT YOUR BEHAVIOR! THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I TOOK AWAY THE INVISIBILITY CLOAK AND THE MAP! KEEP IT UP AND DON'T BE SURPRISED IF YOU FIND OUT YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO BE ON THE QUIDDITCH TEAM ANYMORE!_

_-Dad_

Harry couldn't believe it. Besides the thing with Filch's cat (as much as he hated Filch, it seemed like animal cruelty what his son did) Harry didn't understand why he would write such a letter to his kid. He glanced over at the letter Ron's son had handed to Ron. It basically said the exact same thing. Why had Ron and Harry changed so much?

"My dad always threatens me with no Quidditch, but he never does it," Harry's son said, taking the letter back.

"I wouldn't be surprised if our dad's _did_ decide that we shouldn't play Quidditch anymore," said Ron's son. "Honestly, both of them are…are…" Ron's son seemed to trying to be finding the right words to describe Harry and Ron.

"They're strict…"said Harry's son.

"…uptight…" said Ron's son.

"…boring…"

"…absolutely no-fun-"

"-wet blankets."

"Yeah," Ron's son agreed. "that pretty much sums up our dad's for you."

Harry and Ron tried to smile, but gave up and stuffed some food in their mouth instead. They exchanged looks now and then that clearly said, _"How did we end up like that?"_

"You have an Invisibility Cloak?" Harry asked curiously, glancing at the letter in his son's hand.

"Had one," Harry's son said darkly. "and a pretty neat map of the school. But dad took it away."

"Our dad's probably think that just because _they_ never got in trouble at school, we shouldn't either," said Ron's son.

* * *

The teacher for Transfiguration was Professor Mason. She was practically a copy of McGonagall in every way. Only scarier. After she called role, she proceeded to talk about the Vanishing Spell.

"Now, who can tell me the incanta-" Before Professor Mason could finish her sentence, Hermione's hand shot in to the air. So did Heather's. They both glanced at each other and raised their hands a little higher, determined to be called upon. Harry, Ron, and their son's had to resist the urge to laugh. Surely, neither Hermione nor Heather had ever had somebody challenge them in a class. Professor Mason looked uncertain as well.

"How about we give the new student a try?" Professor Mason said, nodding toward Hermione. Heather lowered her hand rather slowly. She looked somewhere between disappointed and livid. Hermione looked triumphant.

"_Versparaganto,_" Hermione answered promptly.

"Correct. Now, would like to demonstrate-" Both Heather and Hermione's hands shot in to the air again. "How about you _both_ try it?" Professor Mason suggested. The two girls looked at her as if she had suggested that they jump off the Astronomy Tower. Professor Mason didn't seem to notice this as she placed two snails in front of them.

"Together now," said Professor Mason. "One-" Hermione and Heather didn't wait. They vanished their snails before she could finish counting.

"Well done," Professor Mason said quietly. "Ten points each to Gryffindor. Now I'm going to pass out a snail to everybody in the class and you can all try."

Harry and Ron were able to vanish their snails faster than their sons but only because they had done this spell before. As soon as the bell rang for break, Harry and Ron caught up to Hermione to talk with her back in Gryffindor tower.

"I'm going to beat Heather on that test Friday," said Hermione with a manic glint in her eye. Professor Mason had announced that there would be a test on Vanishing Spells before the end of class. "So talk fast. I need to study."

"We've already learned this stuff!" Ron said incredulously.

"Look, Herm-Helen," said Harry. He had to change what he was saying mid-word when Hermione gave him a look. "Harry and Ron got letters from their dad's today."

"So?"

"They've gone completely mental," said Ron. "They might as well have sent them Howlers. They've become so uptight, I can't believe we're…_them!_"

Hermione looked as if Ron and Harry had just wasted her time completely.

"Is that it?" she asked. "That's all your concerned about? Well, if that's it, I'm going to study the chapter on Vanishing Spells thoroughly. I _will_ get a higher grade than her!" With that, she left the dormitory.

"What do we do?" Ron asked Harry. "We've become a cross between my mum and Percy!"

"I don't like it either," said Harry. "we'll do something about it. There has to be something we can do to convince them…but…I don't know."

"We have to think of something mate," Ron said sounding slightly desperate. "I'd rather not have them remember their dads like that. It'd be really depressing. But I can't think of anything to do."

"And we can't ask Helen for help. She's too obsessed with beating Heather in Transfiguration."

"So we're going to have to figure out what to do by ourselves? Any ideas?"

Harry thought for a minute, racking his brains.

"I have no idea," he said. Ron groaned.

"You never have sudden strokes of brilliance when we need them, mate," said Ron.


	8. Author's Note

Sorry, this isn't a new chapter. I'm just risking my own neck (grounded) for you guys to let you know that you may have to wait a little while for the next chapter. My parents have decided I spend too much time on the computer (guess what I DO on the computer! Yes, you guessed it, I'm writing for you guys) and when I argued, they also decided I have an attitude so they SET A PASSWORD ON THE COMPUTER AND I CAN'T GET ON. I'm only on now because I have to do homework and my mom loggd me in. I swear I'm going to find a way to change the password. Either that, or deal with it till the end of the school year. So, sorry, I will try to improve my supposed temper so I can get back on and write. _Back to the Past: Harry's Wish Part II_ WILL have another chapter!


	9. Breaking into Filch's Office

**This took a while to do. I would've had it up sooner, but I went on vacation with my family. My legs are still in pain because I walked up Capitol Hill to get a ticket for a Capitol Building tour, then back down Capitol Hill to the Washington Monument, WWII memorial, Vietnam War memorial, the Lincol Memorial, then back UP Capitol Hill again for the tour. I just wanted to pass out but every time I tried to sit down my family is like, "Okay, let's go!" But I'm back after several long flights and resisting the urge to strangle a little kid a few rows ahead of me who was screaming the whole time. Here's the chapter!**

* * *

It was true; Harry didn't have sudden strokes of brilliance when he and Ron truly needed them. He was reminded of this in History of Magic, when his and Ron's sons started doing impressions of the future Harry and Ron. He ignored them and tried to make his mind completely blank as he half-listened to Professor Binns drone on and on about the Goblin Rebellion of 1636.

"The…gob…lins…in…sixteen…hundred….and thirty…six…were led by…the goblin…Ollamand the Old…"

_Come on, Harry,_ Harry found himself thinking. _There has to be something you haven't thought of._

"…but…luckily…Ministry officials…were able…to sort…it out…be…fore…any fighting…could…break…out…"

_There's something, there's something. There HAS to be something! There HAS-my God, Binns is boring_.

"…but…when…goblin…demands were…not met…the rebellion started…up again…Shortly…after…wards…their leader…Ollamand the Old…died."

"_Our dad's probably think that just because_ they_ never got in trouble at school, we shouldn't either_."

That one sentence had just popped up again in the back of Harry's mind. It had appeared so suddenly that when it came up, Harry had jolted.

There was something wrong with the sentence. Harry and Ron _always_ got in to trouble. They'd had detention more than once in their five years at Hogwarts. And if they had detention, there was bound to be records of it. And if there were records of it, they _had_ to be somewhere in the school.

The bell rang at the end of class, jolting Harry from his thoughts, but he knew what he and Ron would have to do now. He nudged Ron in the ribs on their way out the door and instead of turning toward the Great Hall for lunch, the two walked up the stairs back to the dormitory.

"We _always_ get in trouble," Harry said to Ron once they reached the dormitory. Ron had a blank look on his face.

"I know that," he said uncertainly. Harry sighed.

"Ron said that his dad and Harry's dad never got in trouble at school. But if you _do _get in trouble, you usually get detention-" A look of dawning comprehension came on Ron's face.

"-and if you get in detention," said Ron. "they keep a detention record. You're brilliant mate!"

"Don't be saying I'm brilliant, yet," said Harry. "there's a problem with getting the detention records. Where do you think they're kept?" Ron's smile slid off his face. The two friends had no idea where they might be kept, but with their luck, they were in Filch's office. However, Harry and Ron still found themselves walking out of the dormitory a few minutes later with the map checking for Filch.

"Looks like he's up near the hospital wing with Mrs. Norris," said Harry. He gave the map a tap and erased it and turned to Filch's locked office door. "How do we get in?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"How should I know?" Ron whispered back. "Do I look like I go around breaking in to offices?"

"Come on. He's a Squib, he probably doesn't even have _Alohomora_ on it."

"Well he could have some type of magical lock that he bought at Dervish and Banges."

"You just thought of this _now?_"

"Yes, I did, is that a-"

"What are you boys doing?"

A new face and voice had come in to the conversation. Harry and Ron whipped their heads around so fast to see who it was that they had fallen back on the floor. Noreen Lupin (sporting long, curly, pink hair today) laughed and helped the two of them up off the floor.

"So what are you two doing?" Noreen asked again. Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

"Nothing," they said unconvincingly. Noreen nodded.

"You were trying to break in to Filch's office, weren't you?" she asked, amused.

"We weren't trying to break in there," said Harry waving his hand as if to say she was mad to think so.

"Not at all," said Ron. "That'd be stupid." Noreen raised an eyebrow at the two. Ron broke down. "Okay we were-_Ouch!_" Harry had kicked him in the shins.

"I don't care," said Noreen. "I won't even ask why. I'll even keep a look out. By the way, it isn't magically locked. Just use _Alohomora_."

"Right," said Harry. He tapped the lock and whispered the spell. A click told him it had worked. "We'll try not to take to long."

"We've been in loads of trouble!" whispered Ron when they entered the dingy office. "We should have a drawer! Fred and George still have theirs!" It was true. One of the drawers was still dedicated to the Weasley twins, long after they left Hogwarts. Harry busied himself checking one

"Nott…Perkins…Potter! I found me! Wait, no, it's all my dad. I'm not in here…I haven't even heard of half of these hexes he's used! Why would you even bother to swell somebody's head up?"

"I'm not in here either," said Ron. "It's only Fred and George and occasionally Charlie. Then there's my kid (Ron shuddered slightly) your kid and Fred and George's kids, but nobody else! This is useless, let's get out of here." They both sighed and left Filch's office, locking the door behind them.

"So, what were you two trying to find?" Noreen asked curiously. A small second year girl with fiery sped past them suddenly, clutching a broomstick.

"Oi! Gaby!" The girl, Gaby, screeched to a halt. Noreen wore an amused expression. "Is that your brother's broomstick?"

"Yes," said Gaby. "but I have a good reason for taking it." Noreen laughed.

"Just make sure to hide it in a place Harry can't find it this time," she warned. Gaby nodded and sped off. Harry felt his stomach drop. Gaby was another one of his children.

"That's the last of the Weasley clan you'll meet," said Noreen. "The rest of them are still at home, although there should be about six of them coming next year I believe. Anyway, what were you looking for?" Ron and Harry exchanged nervous glances.

"Nothing _important_," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron. "It's for a, er…project."

"We should go-"

"A project involved breaking in to Filch's office?" Noreen inquired. Harry sighed.

"No," he admitted. "Harry and Ron mentioned that their dad's never got in to trouble at school and we just wanted to see if it was true. But there's no detention records of them in there. I don't know where to look-"

"McGonagall used to head of Gryffindor house when their dad's went to school," Noreen interrupted. "I know the were in Gryffindor so maybe the records are still in Professor Mason's office. Come on," Noreen started sprinting up staircases, Harry and Ron behind her. Once they reached the Transfiguration classroom, Noreen halted and pulled out a long piece of flesh-colored string.

"Extendable Ears," Ron said automatically. Noreen nodded.

"Very useful. Okay, go!" The Extendable Ear snaked under the door. After a few moments, Noreen hastily tugged it back out again.

"That woman is _never_ out of that office!" Noreen said angrily. "Come on, to the dungeons, we'll check there." But there were no detention records for Harry and Ron down in the dungeons, or in the Astronomy Tower, or anywhere. It seemed that they would have to try and find a time that Professor Mason _wasn't_ in her office. The two knew that the task itself would be easier said than done.


	10. A New Generation of Snoopers is born

**Author's Note: No, you are not seeing things. No, you are not going crazy. This really _is_ a new chapter of _Back to the Past: Harry's Wish Part II._ I had a good reason for having it on hold. I couldn't concentrate on the plot. I'm back on it now. **

**This chapter switches views to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's (the sons) point of views. The regular Harry, Ron, and Hermione are referred to by their code names the whole chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley (the sons) knew many things. They knew all the secret passages outside the school, they knew all the Slytherins were no good, and they knew they were two of the brightest students of their class (Heather outsmarted them, much to their dislike). Since they were such smart students they knew whenever they were being lied to and Henry Perkins, Rob Williams, and Helen Grant were lying to them. 

For one thing, for new students they seemed to know their way around the castle _very_ well. They also whispered quietly among each other, stopping abruptly if somebody came near them or entered the room they were in. They also slipped up with each other's names sometimes.

"Look, Herm-I mean Helen," Rob said just the other day. The third time (in one hour) this occurred. Helen threw Rob a disapproving look.

"Those three are hiding something," Harry said to Ron one day after they had eaten a quick lunch. "I know it." Just as he was saying this, they rounded a corner and spotted Henry, Rob, and Noreen talking with each other. Ducking behind a statue, they were able to listen to their conversation.

"So what were you two doing in there?" came Noreen's voice.

They heard hurried footsteps then Noreen again. "Oi! Gaby!" What was Harry's sister doing there? "Is that your brother's broomstick?" Harry made a mental note not to give Gaby anything for Christmas.

"Yes," came Gaby's voice. "but I have a good reason for taking it." Noreen laughed. Harry and Ron did not see it as a laughing matter.

"Just make sure to hide it in a place Harry can't find it this time," she warned. They heard footsteps again and Gaby ran past them, red hair flying behind her.

"That's the last of the Weasley clan you'll meet. The rest of them are still at home, although there should be about six of them coming next year, I believe. Anyway, what were you looking for?"

Harry and Ron stood stiff as a board, waiting for a response.

"Nothing _important_," said Henry.

_Lies_, thought Harry.

"Yeah," said Rob. "It's for a, er…project."

"We should go-"

"A project that involved breaking in to Filch's office?"

Harry and Ron's jaws dropped as Henry sighed. Why did they need to break in to Filch's office? That was suicide!

"No," Henry admitted. "Harry and Ron mentioned that their dad's never got in to trouble at school and we just wanted to see if it was true. But there are no detention records of them in there. I don't know where to look-"

"McGonagall used to head of Gryffindor house when their dad's went to school," Noreen interrupted. "I know the were in Gryffindor so maybe the records are still in Professor Mason's office. Come on." Noreen ran down the corridor and up a flight of stairs, Henry and Rob at her heels. Harry and Ron came out from their hiding place when they could no long hear their footsteps.

"Why would they care at all about whether our dad's got in to trouble at school or not?" Ron wondered aloud.

"I don't know," said Harry. "but apparently they cared about it enough to risk getting detention until graduation." Ron gave him a concerned look.

"Is it really right to snoop in to their business?" Harry sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm really related to you. Of _course_ we're going to snoop!"

Later that day, they cornered Noreen in the common room.

"What did Henry and Rob say to you today?" Harry demanded. Noreen rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

"Because you're our favorite cousin!"

"I'm not related to you in any way."

"Please?" Ron begged. Harry rolled his eyes, knowing they would get _nowhere_ from begging.

"No," Noreen said shortly before turning back to an Arthimancy essay.

"Come on, Noreen. Why would they want to break in to Filch's office for _our_ dad's?" Harry inquired.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"No. We just overheard." Noreen rolled her eyes. She didn't believe them and she probably never would. They heard the portrait swing open. Henry and Rob climbed through, followed closely by a very chatty Gabby. Henry looked rather uncomfortable.

"Poor bloke," Noreen commented, glancing up from her studies.

Now both, Rob and Henry looked rather uncomfortable and slightly concerned. There was a rush of footsteps and Helen came from the girl's staircase. She muttered something to the two boys and grabbed their arms, dragging them from the common room.

It might've been a trick of the light, but Harry and Ron thought they saw Helen's hair start to grow outwards. They also thought they saw Henry's hair become darker, and Rob's hair had a strange reddish tint to it now.

Making sure Noreen wasn't watching them; Harry and Ron ducked out of the common room. Harry and Ron pulled out some Extendable Ears from their pockets. They heard voices in the first room they tried.

"What happened Her-Helen?" came Henry's voice.

"The spell was only temporary!" came Helen's voice. She sounded extremely anxious. "Oh if anybody had _seen!_"

"Nobody saw," said Rob. "Nobody noticed."

"Somebody could've noticed and I wish you'd act a little more concerned at our present situation! Honestly!"

"I am! But Helen, we've been here for six days," Rob said. "Remember what you said?"

"Oh, I can't leave. I need to beat Heather in all the classes. We have so many tests coming up! Which means you two are staying too."

"Come on, Helen," Rob pleaded.

"No, Rob. That's final." Harry and Ron heard footsteps and hurriedly gave the Extendable Ears a tug and leapt behind a tapestry just as the classroom door swung open. Henry, Helen, and Rob walked past them while Harry and Ron wondered what they had been talking about and why these people reminded them of somebody else they knew very well but couldn't put their finger on.


End file.
